


Princesa

by Kikinu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma se cubra con el escudo, evitando así la bola de fuego que sale despedida hacia ella. Rayos, odia la magia. Odia toda esta maldita locura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princesa

— ¡Emma, cuidado! — le grita Ruby… no, _Red_.

Emma se cubra con el escudo, evitando así la bola de fuego que sale despedida hacia ella. Rayos, odia la magia. Odia toda esta maldita locura.

— Vaya, sheriff Swan, eso estuvo cerca. ¿O prefiere que le diga Princesa?

Para variar, Jefferson aparece de la nada. También odia a ese maldito sombrerero loco.

— Jefferson, a menos que quieras que te de una de las bolas de fuego de Regina o yo te corte la garganta con mi espada.

— Sólo quería verla en acción, Princesa.

Otra de las cosas que odia de esta locura, es que la gente comience a llamarla _Princesa_.


End file.
